


Gold Mine

by commandershakarian



Series: Fallout- For Blood and Glory (the Courier) [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood, F/M, Goodneighbor, The Third Rail, Whitechapel Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Henry, courier and thug, finds an unexpected surprise while visiting the Third Rail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Mine

Not much surprised Jack Henry. He’d been through Hell and back, quite literally, and nothing ever seemed to bother him. He was a swinger, a roamer, a man who had no home, no one to hold him back. He liked it that way. Less to worry about. Less to lose.

His first trip to the Commonwealth had been one for the books. Full of violence, monsters, and radiation, it was practically paradise compared to the shit he dealt with in New Vegas. His favorite haunt ended up being the Third Rail in Goodneighbor, home of ghouls, drifters, those who weren’t welcome anywhere else. He fit in perfectly.

The bar was filled with some characters. There was Whitechapel Charlie: the Mr. Handy who had a British accent, served shitty beer and liked to hand out ‘cleaning’ jobs. Magnolia was the establishment’s entertainer, a beautiful woman with a singing voice that couldn’t be matched. John Hancock, the town’s self proclaimed Mayor, was a ghoul who seemed to live life to the fullest, whether that meant killing those who would hurt the people he cared for or finding the best Jet money could buy.

While Jack liked each of these people, there was one he wasn’t ready for.

Eliana Wagner.

She was a vault dweller. Or at least, was supposed to be. She had a son who’d been kidnapped, a husband who had been murdered. She felt loss, pain, and had been devastated by both. Somehow, she kept on. She fought, and she killed, and she moved forward.

Jack had never seen someone so intent, so focused on one thing. Her sole purpose was to find Shaun, the baby she’d lost. Nothing else mattered.

Eliana had written him off as nothing more than a thug the first time they’d met. He couldn’t hold that against her. After all, he had walked into the bar beaten and bloody. Some raiders outside of town had given him trouble and he’d given it right back.

He’d sat at the bar, Charlie complaining about the blood, and pulled out a cigarette. That’s when Eliana had approached.

The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. They were sharp, keen, and the strangest color of green. Little gold flecks were present in her irises and he felt he was gazing upon something too pure. Dark freckles dotted her face, lovely against her slightly lighter skin tone. He was mesmerized for a moment, unable to look away from her beauty. She looked like a woman who knew how to fight and enjoyed every minute of it.

Slamming a beer bottle on the counter beside him, she slanted her gaze in his direction. A piece of ebony hair loosened from her ponytail and fell into her face. Jack had to admit, she looked cute when irritated.

“Who are you and why are you dripping blood all over my bar?” She barked, staring at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her tone, finding that it made him even more attracted to her. This was definitely a woman who wasn’t to be crossed. With her facing him, he could even see the scars she wore with pride. 

“ _Your_ bar?” He purred, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her wrist, lingering long enough that his breath caressed the spot he’d touched. “It’s a pleasure, darling.”

Eliana scoffed at his attempt to flirt. “That’s close enough.” She pulled her hand from his before nodding towards the exit. “I suggest you find a bathroom and clean up. Or you’ll find yourself out on your ass.”

Taking her beer and walking away, he enjoyed the view before chuckling to himself. Jack was a man who liked trouble and he had found the gold mine.


End file.
